


Narozeniny

by SallyPejr



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Fakir bude mít narozeniny a Ahiru nemá dárek.





	Narozeniny

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Tutu je moc krásné anime :3

"Uzura-zura!" zabubnuje malá holka nadšeně a k smrti tak vyděsí Ahiru, která šla ze školy. Copatá holka si musí oběma rukama zakrýt pusu, aby nekvákla nahlas a neproměnila se. "Bude oslava-zura!" bubnuje Uzura nadšeně.

"Oslava?" diví se Ahiru. "Jaká oslava?"

"Fakir má zítra narozeniny." usmívá se malá, ale pak zvážní. "Ty to nevíš?"

"Ahiru!" zahlaholí Lilie a pevně svou spolužačku obejme. Bohužel okolo krku, takže ji trochu přiškrtí. "Copak tady děláš, Ahiru? Neměla bys být ve škole jako vždycky, protože nic neumíš?"

"Dneska po škole není." upozorní ji Pike.

"Vážně?" zeptá se Lilie překvapeně a pustí přiškrcenou Ahiru na zem. "Ahiru, ty vypadáš strašně." diví se.

"To je tvoje vina." řekne Pike klidně.

"To teda není!" hádá se Lilie.

"O čem ses s tou malou holkou bavila?" zeptá se Pike a uražené kamarádky si nevšímá.

"S Uzurou? Říkala mi, že má Fakir zítra narozeniny." řekne Ahiru a postaví se.

"Vážně?!" rozzáří se Lilie. "A ty jsi zvaná? To je úžasné! Pike se Fakir taky líbí, ale pozvaná není, takže to vypadá na boj mezi kamarádkami o jeho srdce!" zasní se blondýnka.

"Co?!" vyhrknou Pike i Ahiru.

"Já s Pike nechci bojovat! A nikam pozvaná nejsem!" brání se Ahiru.

"Opravdu?" diví se Lilie, ale elán se jí hned vrátí. "To nevadí! Koupíš Fakirovi dárek a půjdeš na jeho oslavu, aby ses mu vyznala ze své tajné lásky!"

"Ale-" chce se Ahiru bránit, ale to už ji Pike a Lilie chytly pod pažemi a táhnou ji do města, aniž by se staraly o její názor.

\- - o - -

"To jsou nádherné prsteny." rozplývá se Lilie před zlatnictvím.

"Ale pro Fakira se to nehodí." namítne Pike.

"A co takhle nějaké pěkné oblečení?"

"Nemyslím, že tady mají něco, co Fakir nosí."

"A co tady?" nevzdává se Lilie.

"Knihkupectví?" přečte Ahiru vývěsní štít nad obchodem.

"To by šlo." usoudí Pike.

Chtějí vejít do obchodu, ale někdo zrovna vychází ven. Lilie praští Ahiru do zad a shodí ji přímo před vchod obchodu. Ahiru vykřikne, když spadne a trochu zmateně se posadí. Po Lilii a Pike není nikde ani památky, zato někdo stojí za ní.

"Co tady děláš?" zeptá se Fakir udiveně.

"Kva-!" vyjekne Ahiru, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazí a rychle vyskočí na nohy. "Já tady vůbec nic nedělám! Jen jsem tudy šla a zakopla jsem, ale rozhodně jsem tady nic nedělala!" blábolí Ahiru. "Ne, jenom jsem šla kolem. Hledala jsem Pike a Lilii, ale nemůžu je najít."

Fakir se na rudou dívku chvíli dívá, ale pak si jen povzdechne. "Uzura říkala, že tě pozvala na moje narozeniny." řekne Fakir skoro bez zájmu.

"Ehm, no-" zakoktá se Ahiru. "Říkala mi o tom. Že prý budete mít oslavu."

Fakir si znovu povzdechne. "Já nechtěl, ale Charon a Uzura už začali na zítra chystat oslavu." vysvětlí v krátkosti. "Jestli chceš, tak přijď." dodá jako by mimochodem a bez dalšího slova či pohledu odejde.

"Já to věděla!" zajásá Lilie nadšeně, sotva je Fakir z doslechu. "Tajná láska mezi Fakirem a Ahiru!" štěbetá a pevně Ahiru objímá. "Už vidím ten romantický večer, až spolu budete sedět u stolu. Možná si dáte i pusu."

"Cože?!" vyjekne Ahiru překvapeně.

"Musíš toho využít Ahiru! Taková romantická chvíle se ti už podruhé nemusí naskytnout!" přesvědčuje ji Pike.

"Vy plánujete romantický večer?" ozve se nad dívkami hlas jejich učitele.

"Neko-sensei!" vyjeknou tři dívky vyděšeně.

"Je nám to líto, ale už musíme jít!" řekne Pike spěšně a dotáhne do bezpečí Ahiru i Lilii.

\- - o - -

Ahiru v noční košile sedí u okna a dívá se na nebe plné hvězd. Fakir má zítra narozeniny a bude tam i Charon, Uzura, Rue a Mytho. Ahiru si povzdechne a položí si hlavu na ruce. Ráda by na oslavu šla, ale nemá pro Fakira dárek. Chtěla by mu dát něco, co ho doopravdy potěší, jenže co? Pike a Lilie mají pravdu - je hloupost mu dát nějaký šperk nebo oblečení. Ale knížka by ho možná potěšila. Fakir často chodí do knihovny a čte si tam. Koupí mu knížku. Takovou, kterou ještě nečetl a která se mu bude líbit. Ahiru si se zavřenýma očima povzdechne. Chtěla by dát Fakirovi ten nejkrásnější dárek ze všech.

\- - o - -

Nad městem se stahují černá mračna. Ochladilo se a začíná foukat. Vše nasvědčuje tomu, že se blíží bouřka, ale to Ahiru momentálně nezajímá. Jako trest za pozdní příchod do školy musí uklidit celou učebnu, což jí zabere spoustu času. Najednou se skleslá Ahiru zarazí a smeták jí spadne ne zem. Za chvíli zavírají knihkupectví! Ahiru se vyděšeně rozhlédne. Co má dělat? Když neuklidí, tak si ji Neko-sensei bude chtít vzít, jenže když bude uklízet, nestihne Fakirovi koupit dárek!

"Ahiru-san." ozve se za ní nečekaně.

"Kvá-!" lekne se Ahiru. "Neko-sensei!"

"Ahiru-san, běžte uklidit do učebny. Nebo si mě budete muset vzít!" zahromuje učitel.

"Jistě! Hned to bude hotové!" vykřikne vystrašená Ahiru a zmizí ve třídě.

\- - o - -

Ahiru oblečená v dlouhém kabátu se prodírá proti silnému větru a dešti. Vzala si sebou deštník, ale ten jí proti počasí skoro nepomáhá. Vítr každou chvílí mění směr a je k podivu, že se jí deštník ještě nepolámal.

Ahiru se konečně dostane před knihkupectví, ale to je už dávno zavřené. Dívka jen smutně skloní hlavu. Její do pláče. Chtěla dát Fakirovi ten nejkrásnější dárek a nemá pro něj vůbec nic.

Vítr znovu zaduje a vytrhne Ahiru deštník z rukou.

"To ne!" vyjekne Ahiru poplašeně a rozběhne se za ním. Pohledem sleduje let žlutého deštníku a vůbec si nedává pozor na to, kudy běží. Dorazila až k řece, ale toho si všimla, až když jí podklouzla noha.

Ahiru stačí jen vyděšeně zakvákat, než se proměněná na kachničku zkutálí do řeky.

\- - o - -

"To je jako naschvál." povzdechne si Cháron a dívá se z okna, se kterým cloumají poryvy větru. "Je mit o líto, Fakire, chtěli jsme ti udělat pěknou oslavu."

"To navadí." mávne Fakir rukou. "Můžeme to oslavit i jindy."

"Uzura-zura!" ozve se z předsíně hlasité bubnování.

"Uzuro!" vyhrkne Fakir překvapeně. "Jak to, že jsi byla venku?"

"Šla pro Ahiru." vysvětlí mu Cháron. "Ale vypadá to, že ji nenašla."

"Uzura našla tohle!" zabubnuje malá a zvedne do vzduchu řetízek s červeným přívěškem.

"Kde jsi to našla!" zeptá se Fakir s obavami. "Zaveď mě tam!"

"Fakire, přece nechceš jít v tomhle počasí ven?!" zeptá se Cháron překvapeně.

"Musím. Ahiru se něco stalo." řekne Fakir vážně a obleče si kabát.

\- - o - -

Kachnička Ahiru se konečně vyškrábala z vody na břeh. Stalo jí to spoustu sil, ale nemá kdy odpočívat. Musí najít přívěšek a proměnit se zpátky na holku. Jenže kde hledat? Voda ji odnesla dost daleko.

"Kvak." hlesne Ahiru smutně a navzdory větru a dešti se vydá proti proudu řeky, aby našla svoje věci.

\- - o - -

Uzura zabubnuje, ale přes dunění hromu ji skoro nejde slyšet.

Fakir zvedne ze země hromádku šatů.

"Ahiru!" zakřičí a rozhlédne se, ale nikde nevidí malou žlutou kachničku.

"Hledáme kačku, zura?" zeptá se Uzura.

"Jo." přikývne Fakir a ustaraně se zamračí.

"Uzura-zura!" zabubnuje malá a vydá se po proudu řeky.

Jdou podél řeky a volají na Ahiru, ale odpovědi se jim nedostává.

"Ááá! Uzura-zura!" vykřikne Uzura najednou a rozběhne se vpřed.

V trávě těsně u vody tam leží vyčerpaná kachnička.

"Ahiru!" vykřikne Fakir a zvedne kachničku do náruče.

"Kvak." hlesne unavená kachnička a opře se hlavou o Fakira.

Fakir se jen usměje a pohladí ji po hlavičce. "Pojď, Uzuro, jdeme domů."

"Uzura. Je mokrá, tak proč není holka?" diví se malá.

"Protože nemá přívěšek." vysvětlí jí Fakir. "A teď pojď. Musí do tepla a do sucha."

Uzura přikývne na důkaz, že rozumí a s hlasitým bubnováním se vydá zpět do Cháronova domu.

\- - o - -

Ahiru unaveně otevře oči a zadívá se na strop. Počkat! Vždyť přece byla u řeky a ztratila přívěšek! Kde je teď? Musím najít přívěšek!

"Kvak!" vyhrkne Ahiru a prudce se posadí. Leží v posteli v malé místnosti, kde bydlí Fakir. Zmíněný mladík spí u stolu s hlavou podloženou rukama.

"Kvak?" hlesne Ahiru udiveně.

"Uzura-zura!" ozve se za ní nadšený hlas a vzápětí Uzura kachničku pevně obejme. "Uzura-zura! Kačka už je v pořádku! Už se může proměnit na holku!" raduje se Uzura.

"Kvak?" zarazí se Ahiru, ale co má Uzura v plánu jí dojde, když s ní malá seskočí z postele a vydá se ke džbánu s vodou. "Kvak! Kva-kva-kva-kva-kvak! Kvak!" huláká, ale Uzura si jejich protestů nevšímá a strčí kachničku do džbánu.

"Co je to za kravál?" diví se právě probuzený Fakir. Ovšem stačí mu jediný pohled na Uzuru a zvětšující se světlo před ní, aby pochopil. Během okamžiku sedí úplně rudý Fakir zády k dvojci a upřeně se dívá z okna.

"Hotovo-zura!" zabubnuje Uzura nadšeně.

Ahiru se džbánem v ruce se chvíli tváří zmateně, ale pak jí dojde, co se stalo. Vyděšeně kvákne a rozběhne se k posteli.

"Už zase?" diví se malá a s hrnkem plným vody se rozběhne k posteli.

"Už jste skončily?" zeptá se Fakir trochu naštvaně a ohlédne se. Právě včas, aby vidět Uzuru, jak polívá malou kachničku vodou.

Ahiru se tentokrát ovládne a nezakváká nahlas.

"Kde mám věci?" zeptá se udiveně a celá se zabalí do deky. Trčí jí jenom hlava.

"Já vím!" Přinesu je!" zabubnuje Uzura a rozběhne se pryč.

"Kde jsem se tu vzala?" diví se Ahiru.

"Uzura našla tvůj přívěšek, tak jsme tě šli hladat. Bylas u vody a nevědělas o světě." vysvětlí jí Fakir v krátkosti.

"Spadla jsem do vody a ta mě odnesla dost daleko, tak mi trvalo, než jsem došla zpátky ke svým věcem." zamyslí se Ahiru. "Ale děkuji, že jste mě našli." usměje se vesele.

"Jak tě vůbec napadlo jít v takovém počasí ven?" zeptá se zamračený Fakir.

"Ehm, no." zarazí se Ahiru. "Já- já jsem chtěla něco koupit." zamumle.

"Koupit?!" zopakuje Fakir nevěřícně. "Co mohlo být tak důležitý, abys to šla schánět v takovém počasí? Vždyť se ti mohlo něco stát! Málem se utopila!"

"Dárek." hlesne Ahiru smutně. Chtěla Fakirovi udělat radost dárkem a místo toho je teď bez dárku a naštvaný.

"Dárek?" zarazí se Fakir.

Ahiru přikývne na souhlas, ale dál sedí se skloněnou hlavou. "Chtěla jsem ti koupit dárek a udělat ti radost, jenže už měli zavřeno a já pak spadla do vody." vysvětlí mu se slzami na krajíčku. "Zkazila jsem ti celou oslavu, promiň."

Fakir na ni chvíli udiveně hledí, ale pak se pousměje. "Žádnou oslavu jsi nezkazila. Narozeniny budeme slavit, až bude hezké počasí. A s dárky si nedělej starosti, já nic nechci."

"Ale já ti chtěla udělat radost." špitne Ahiru.

Fakir se postaví a stoupne si před smutnou dívku. "Radost mi uděláš i když jen příjdeš." řekne a pohladí ji po vlasech.

Ahiru zvedne hlavu a trochu udiveně se na něj dívá, ale pak se usměje.

"Jsem tu-zura!" ozve se znenadání.

Fakir sebou trhne a Ahiru nahlas kvákne.

"Polož ty věci na stůl a přines trochu vody." pošle Fakir Uzuru pryč a malá ho s hlasitým bubnováním poslechne. Fakir vymotá z deky trochu pocuchanou kachničku a zvedne ji do vzduchu, takže se jí dívá z očí do očí. "Ahiru, už nikdy takhle hloupě neriskuj." řekne vážným hlasem. "Žádný dárek na světě nestojí za to, aby se ti něco stalo."

"Kvak." hlesne kachnička udiveně.

Fakir ji pohladí a krátce ji políbí na špičku zobáku.

"Kvá." vydechne Ahiru. Celá zrudne a křídly si zakryje obličej.

"Tohle by mi jako dárek stačilo." řekne Fakir a položí kachničku zpět na postel.

"Kvá." zopakuje Ahiru a sedne si.

Ale to už je Uzura zpátky a Fakirovi se podaří zmizet dřív, než se malá pustí do díla. Uzura kachničku přemění zpátky na holku, ale ta dál sedí, zakrývá si pusu a nevěřícně hledí před sebe. Teprve hlasité zabubnování ji přivede zpátky do reality.

\- - o - -

"Už odcházíte?" diví se Ahiru a trochu smutně se na Rue a Mytha dívá.

"Musíme, i když je to krásná oslava." pousměje se Mytho.

"Jsem ráda, že jsem vás všechny zase viděla." usměje se Rue skoro dojatě a nastoupí do kočáru.

"Jsem rád, že jste přišli." rozloučí se s nimi Fakir. "Doufám, že se vám bude dařit dobře."

"To my také." přikývne Mytho a také nastoupí. Naposledy zamávají a rozjedou se pryč.

"Nashledanou! A brzy se vraťte!" mává za nimi Ahiru za doprovodu Uzuřina bubnu.

"Vypadá to, že už nám oslava končí." povzdechne si Cháron. "Ale jsem rád, že nám tentokrát vyšlo počasí."

"Je opravdu hezky." usměje se Ahiru.

"Pojď, Uzuro. Uklidíme tady." vyzve Cháron malou bubenici.

"Zura!" zahlaholí Uzura a jde za ním.

"Já vám pomůžu." nabídne se hned Ahiru.

"To nemusíš, my to zvládneme. A navíc jsi náš host a nesluší se, aby host pomáhal s úklidem." mávne Cháron s úsměvem rukou a zvedne ze stolu jakýsi balíček. "Co je to?" diví se.

"Á!" vyjekne Ahirua vytrhne mu balíček z ruky. "To je moje." dodá omluvně.

"To nevadí." poplácá ji Cháron po hlavě a s tácem plným špinaváho nádobí se vydá do domu.

"Co to máš?" diví se Fakir a přejde k nervózní dívce.

"To- to je dárek pro tebe. K narozeninám." řekne Ahiru nejistě a vrazí mu balíček do ruk. "A taky tohle." dodá a postaví se na špičky.

\- - o - -

"Co to Ahiru dělá?" zeptá se Uzura udiveně, nos přilepený k oknu.

"Cože?" diví se Cháron a koukne se ven, aby zjistil, o čem to Uzura mluví.

Ahiru a Fakir stojí těsně u sebe a líbají se.

"To není nic, na co by se taková malá holka jako ty měla dívat." řekne Cháron a otočí Uzuře hlavu dozadu.

"Ale proč to dělají?" diví se Uzura.

"Protože se do sebe zamilovali." usměje se Cháron.


End file.
